Wolfsmädchen
by Abmir
Summary: Ylva lebt mit ihrer Familie abseits der Zivilisation. Grund dafür: Sie sind Werwölfe. Obwohl Ylva eine Hexe ist, lassen ihre Eltern sie nicht zur Schule gehen, um sie zu schützen. Doch dann taucht plötzlich das Zaubereiministerium auf und Ylva wird gegen ihren Willen nach Hogwarts geschickt. Dort muss sie bald feststellen, dass sie nicht der einzige Werwolf auf der Schule ist...
1. Prolog

„Gott, hab ich nen Kater", murmelte Ivo und streckte sich. „Da bist du nicht der Einzige", meinte mein Vater, während er Kaffee kochte.

„Mach mir bitte auch einen", sagte ich, obwohl ich Kaffee nicht ausstehen konnte, aber es gab keine Cola mehr und ich brauchte etwas mit viel Koffein.

„Ich hasse die Morgen nach Vollmond", fügte ich hinzu und stand stöhnend vom Sofa auf. Alles tat mir weh, jeder einzelne Knochen und Muskel. Mein Bruder saß am Küchentisch und sah genau so aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Unter seinen braunen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe und er war ziemlich blass. Meine Mutter betrat das Zimmer. Sie hatte das gleiche dunkelblonde Haar wie ich, nur dass sie ihres kurz trug und meines bis zum Ellenbogen reichte. Ich hätte ja lieber das schwarze, lockige Haar meines Vaters und meines Bruders geerbt, aber sowas konnte man sich im Leben bekanntlich nicht aussuchen. Sonst sah ich meiner Mutter auch sehr ähnlich. Wir hatten die gleichen grauen Augen und eine zierliche Figur.

„Ihr müsst das positiv sehen, meine Lieben. Für diesen Monat haben wir's hinter uns", meinte meine Mutter und stellte sich zu meinem Vater an den Herd, wo sie zärtlich einen Arm um ihn legte. Mein Vater drehte sich kurz zu ihr um und lächelte sie an, bevor er sich wieder dem Kaffeemachen widmete.

„Können wir heute den Unterricht ausfallen lassen?", fragte Ivo mit bettelndem Tonfall.

„Ja, bitte Mum. Wir sind echt kaputt und können uns sowieso nicht konzentrieren", unterstützte ich meinen Bruder. Meine Mutter lachte leise.

„Das könnt ihr vergessen. Heute ist Dienstag, das heißt ganz normaler Unterricht für euch beide."

Ich seufzte und fragte mich zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal, ob mein Leben nicht einfacher wäre, wenn ich wie ein ganz normaler Mensch eine Schule besuchen würde. Es müsste ja nicht einmal Hogwarts sein, das war für jemanden wie mich unmöglich. Mir würde eine ganz normale Muggelschule reichen. Aber meine Eltern waren misstrauisch gegenüber der Welt geworden. Mein Vater wurde von seinen Eltern verstoßen, als er mit fünfzehn Jahren gebissen wurde und meine Mutter wurde als sie nach Beauxbatons kam von allen Lehrern und Schülern verachtet und ausgeschlossen. Sie brach die Zauberschule mit vierzehn ab, weil sie es nicht mehr aushielt, eine ständige Außenseiterin zu sein. Einmal hatte sie mir erzählt, dass sie zu dieser Zeit kurz vor dem Selbstmord stand. Nachdem sie die Schule gegen den Willen ihrer Eltern abgebrochen hatte, lebte sie eine lange Zeit in einem Rudel von Werwölfen, solch ein Rudel, das mehr als Wolf, denn als Mensch lebte. Als die dann achtzehn war, lernte sie meinen Vater kennen, verließ das Rudel und zog mit ihm hier her, in einen Wald irgendwo in Irland. Das ist nun siebzehn Jahre her, in der Zwischenzeit wurden mein drei Jahre älterer Bruder Ivo und ich geboren. Da Mum und Dad beide Werwölfe waren, war es ausgeschlossen, dass wir diesem Schicksal entgingen, aber hier, alleine in der Wildnis, war das theoretisch auch nicht so schlimm. Hier konnten wir niemandem etwas anhaben, wenn wir uns an Vollmond in unberechenbare Monster verwandelten.

„Ylva, wo bist du wieder mit deinen Gedanken? Dein Vater hat dich etwas gefragt!", schreckte mich meine Mutter aus meinen Gedanken. „Was gibt's Dad?" Ich schaute entschuldigend zu meinem Vater, der mich schief angrinste.  
„Ich hab dich gefragt, wie du deinen Kaffee möchtest", sagte mein Vater gutmütig.

„Mit Milch und viel Zucker, danke", antwortete ich. Mum zog die Stirn in Falten. „Ylvi, meinst du nicht, dass du mit zwölf nicht ein bisschen zu jung für Kaffee bist?", fragte sie. „Ich hab gedacht, du magst den nicht mal."

„Mag ich auch nicht, aber irgendwie muss ich ja wach bleiben, oder?", gab ich zurück. Sie seufzte und gab sich kopfschüttelnd geschlagen.

„Wir müssen spätestens morgen wieder einkaufen gehen", unterbrach mein Vater die müder Stille. „Fast alle unsere Vorräte sind aufgebraucht."

„Ja, cool!", rief ich und sprang begeistert auf. Alle Müdigkeit war vergessen. Die Vorratseinkäufe waren jedes Mal ein Highlight für Ivo und mich, denn sie waren für uns die einzige Gelegenheit, um für ein paar Stunden aus diesem immer grünen Gefängnis zu fliehen. Nicht, dass ihr es falsch versteht. Ich weiß genau, dass die Lebensart, die Mum und Dad gewählt hatten für uns Werwölfe die einfachste und sicherste war. Dennoch: Für uns Kinder war der Wald zu unserer persönlichen Hölle geworden, ohne einen einzigen Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Mein Bruder entfloh der Langeweile schon seit Jahren durch Computerspiele und ich unternahm fast täglich stundenlange Wanderungen durch den Wald. In dieser Zeit fühlte ich mich frei, ich war mein eigener Herr, doch sobald ich nach Hause kam, war ich wieder das Wolfsmädchen, das sich sowohl für Muggeln als auch vor Zauberern verstecken musste.

Auch meine Mutter lächelte: „Tja, dann sollte jeder aufschreiben, was er für den nächsten Monat benötigt. Ivo, vergess' nicht auch ein paar andere Sachen außer PC- Spiele aufzuschreiben, verstanden? Du brauchst mal wieder ein paar neue Kleider und wasserfeste Schuhe. Nicht, dass wir die noch einmal vergessen zu besorgen."

Mein Bruder nickte geistesabwesend, in Gedanken ging er wahrscheinlich schon alle Computerspiele durch, die er vorhatte zu kaufen. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und verließ den Raum, bevor meine Mutter ankündigen konnte, wann sie mit dem Unterricht anfangen wollte.

* * *

Ich saß an meinem Schreibtisch und kaute auf einem Bleistift. Meine Liste war schon fast eine ganze Seite lang und trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben. Ich las sie nun zum bestimmt sechsten Mal durch:

Einkaufsliste von Ylva

1\. Kleidung

1.1 1x Jeans

1.2. Regenjacke

1.3. gefütterte Gummistiefel

1.4. Pullover und Unterzieh-Shirts

1.5. mind. 4 Paar Socken

2\. Bücher, Schulutensilien, etc.

2.1. Schreibblöcke (liniert + kariert)

2.2. neues Set Bleistifte

2.3. Tintenpatronen

2.4. Mathebuch, Band 6

2.5. Geschichte der Zauberei, Band 2

Bei dem Titel „Geschichte der Zauberei" stutzte ich kurz. Ich wusste nicht, ob man dieses Buch in einer Muggel- Bücherei überhaupt kaufen konnte, aber ich fand es wichtig, dass das Buch trotzdem auf der Liste stand, um meine Mutter daran zu erinnern, dass ich den neuen Band brauchte. Die Geschichte der Zauberei war das einzige, was meine Mutter mir über die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer beibrachte und es war so ziemlich das einzige Fach, das mir Spaß machte. Ich hatte nie einen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen. Woran das lag, wusste ich nicht. Das ich eine Hexe war, war klar. Ich hatte schon ein paar mal heimlich mit Mums Zauberstab ein bisschen geübt. Meine Eltern hatten mir das Zaubern strengstens verboten. Sie sagten, dass wenn ich oder Ivo zu zaubern versuchten, wir ziemliche Probleme mit dem Zaubereiministerium bekommen würden, doch bis jetzt war noch nie irgendetwas passiert. Weshalb ich vermutete, dass das Zaubereiministerium uns einfach aus den Augen verloren hatte. Was meinen Eltern gerade recht war und mir auch, denn obwohl ich das Leben hier anstrengend, ermüdend und schlichtweg langweilig fand, war mir alles lieber, als auf diese Schule zu gehen und das gleiche Schicksal zu erleiden wie meine Mutter. Es war zwar oft lästig mit meiner Familie auf so engem Raum zu leben, doch dafür musste ich mich nicht verstellen. Ich konnte ich sein und musste niemanden wegen meines „Wolfproblems" anlügen. Ich seufzte laut und wollte meine Liste weiter durch gehen, als mein Bruder ins Zimmer herein platzte, wie immer ohne anzuklopfen. „Schau dir das an!", schnaubte er wütend und knallte mir einen Artikel vom Tagespropheten vor die Nase. Eine dick gedruckte Schlagzeile sprang mir ins Auge:

 **Werwolf für lebenslänglich nach Askaban verbannt**

 _Nathan Pike (36, Werwolf) wurde bei dem Gerichtsverfahren am 1974 zu lebenslänglicher Haft im Hochsicherheitsgefängnis Askaban verurteilt._

 _Pike, der einen Monat zuvor mehrere Muggel und eine Hexe getötet hatte, beharrte vehement darauf, dass er während der Tat nicht er selbst gewesen sei. Als er am Morgen nach dem Vollmond neben den Leichen aufgewacht war, habe er noch versucht ihnen zu helfen, berichtet der Werwolf. Das Zaubergericht berücksichtigte diesen Einwand nicht._

 _Der 36-jährige ist selbst noch nicht lange ein Werwolf. Die besagte Verwandlung war, nach eigenen Angaben, erst seine Dritte._

Unter dem noch weiter gehenden Artikel war ein Bild von einem jüngeren Mann, der mir Tränen überströmten Gesicht aus einem Gerichtssaal abgeführt wurde. Der Mann sah alles andere als gefährlich aus und aus seinem Blick sprach unfassbare Verzweiflung. Trotzdem wehrte er sich nicht und ließ sich gehorsam wegbringen. Das Bild trieb mir Tränen in die Augen, ob vor Wut, oder Mitleid, konnte ich nicht sagen, vielleicht war es beides.

„Wie können sie so etwas tun? Für den Mann ist das ganze doch schon schrecklich genug", schluchzte ich mit erstickter Stimme. Obwohl ich diesen Mann nicht kannte, traf mich dieser Artikel härter, als ich es mir zugestehen wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum das Zauberministerium so ignorant ist." Die Stimme meines Bruders bebte.

„Ich weiß nur, dass uns das Gleiche passieren wird, wenn die herausfinden, dass wir hier leben."

Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Wieso? Wir haben noch nie jemandem etwas zu Leide getan. Wir sind nicht mal in die Nähe von einem Dorf, geschweige denn einer Stadt gekommen", meinte ich schnippisch. Ivo verdrehte seine Augen. „Mensch, Ylva! Kapierst du nicht? Denen ist es egal, ob wir etwas getan haben, oder nicht. Die wollen keine Werwölfe in ihrer ach-so-schönen-Zauberwelt. Wir sind für die Zauberer gefühllose Monster, die man so schnell wie möglich beseitigen muss."

Ich nickte langsam. „Ich weiß, ich weiß", murmelte ich leise.

Er musste gemerkt haben, dass er mich ziemlich verstört hatte, denn Ivo kniete sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm:

„Hier kann uns nichts passieren, Ylvi, okay? Und wir wissen es ja besser, als das Ministerium. Wir wissen doch, dass wir keine Monster sind."

Damit lies er mich los und verließ mein Zimmer mit raschen Schritten. Ich starrte wieder auf das Bild in der Zeitung und merkte, dass sich der Hass um mein Herz legte, wie ein eiserner Ring.

„Ich werde niemals mit Zauberern irgendwas zu schaffen haben", schwor ich mir. „Selbst wenn ich für den Rest meines Lebens hier verbringen muss!"

Ich wusste gar nicht wie schwer es für mich in nächster Zeit werden würde, mich an meinen Schwur zu halten.

* * *

„Habt ihr's endlich? Wir müssen los! Die Geschäfte machen sonst zu!" Mein Vater rief jetzt bestimmt schon zum fünften Mal nach uns.

Hektisch schnappte ich mir noch meinen Geldbeutel und eilte dann raus zu meinem Dad.

„Wo bleiben denn die Anderen?", fragte er mich gereizt. Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung." Er seufzte. „Setz dich schon mal ins Auto", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

Ich nickte und lief zu unsrem alten, ziemlich mitgenommenen Golf und zwängte mich auf die Rückbank. Das Auto hatten wir nur, um in die Stadt zu fahren, sonst benutzten wir es nie. Meine Eltern konnten beide nicht so gut zaubern, dass sie sich trauten zu apparieren und unser Kamin war nicht an das Flohpulver- Netzwerk angeschlossen. So blieb uns eigentlich nur das Auto, denn Besen hatten wir natürlich auch nicht.

Nach fünf Minuten waren wir dann endlich komplett. Ivo saß neben mir eingeklemmt auf der Rückbank und studierte seine Liste für neue Videospiele. Vater startete gerade den Motor und parkte unseren Golf aus, als ich im Rückspiegel einen Blick auf eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt erhaschte, die direkt vor unserer Haustür stand. Sie schien das Auto nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„DAD, HALT AN! Da steht jemand vor unserem Haus", schrie ich. Schreckliche Angst überkam mich, zurecht, wie sich später herausstellen sollte.

Mein Vater legte eine Vollbremsung hin. „Was hast du gesagt?!", fragte er und schaute nun auch in den Rückspiegel. Die Gestalt war immer noch da.

„Ihr bleibt hier", sagte er bestimmt zu Ivo und mir, während er sich abschnallte und die Tür aufmachte. Meine Mutter tat es ihm gleich.

„Keine Sorge, alles wird gut", sagte sie und probierte beruhigend zu lächeln, doch ich merkte wie angespannt sie war. Kaum waren meine Eltern ausgestiegen, sprangen Ivo und ich auch aus dem Auto, schließlich wollten wir auch wissen, was hier vor sich ging. Mit ein paar Metern Abstand folgten wir unseren Eltern. Bis kurz vor unser Haus. Die Gestalt mit dem schwarzen Umhang hatte sich zu uns umgedreht. Es war ein Mann mit schütterem Haar und einem teigigen, ausdruckslosen Gesicht: „Mr und Mrs Stone?", fragte er schon fast gelangweilt.

„Die sind wir", knurrte mein Vater. „Wer sind Sie, und was wollen Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Gernold Trader. Ich bin ein Abgesandter des Zaubereiministeriums. Und habe den Auftrag Ihren Sohn Ivo Stone und ihre Tochter Ylva Stone unverzüglich mit mir zu nehmen."

Ich erstarrte. Was hatte der Mann gerade gesagt? Wieso wollte das Zaubereiministerium uns haben? Was hatten wir gemacht? Ich hatte seit Monaten keinen Zauberstab mehr in der Hand gehabt und auch sonst hatte ich nichts verbotenes gemacht, da war ich mir sicher. Ich warf Ivo einen Blick zu. Der sah aber genauso ratlos aus. Meine Mutter war die erste, die sich wieder fing: „Was wollen Sie von unseren Kindern?"

Der Mann, Mr Trader, musterte sie kühl, so, als würde er das hier nicht zum ersten Mal machen.

„Ihre Tochter Ylva wird nach Hogwarts gebracht, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ihr Sohn wird in eine Pflegefamilie mit zivilisierten Werwölfen kommen, dort wird er in das normale Leben der Zauberer integriert und bekommt privaten Unterricht. Das Zaubereiministerium sieht Sie beide nicht als geeignete Eltern, da Sie ihren Kinder den Kontakt zur Außenwelt verweigern, sowie das Recht auf eine ordentliche Schulausbildung."

Er holte einen Brief aus seinem Umhang hervor. „Hier drin steht, dass Ihnen das Sorgerecht für Ihre beiden Kinder entzogen wird und dass das Ministerium sich nun um die Kinder bis zu ihrer Volljährigkeit kümmern wird!"

Ich stand da und konnte einfach nicht glauben, was der Fremde da sagte. _Das ist alles ein böser Traum_ , dachte ich. Gleich wache ich auf und alles ist wieder gut, doch ich wachte nicht auf. Plötzlich war mir schrecklich kalt, obwohl die Sonne schien. Ich begann zu zittern und mir wurde schwindelig. Den Rest, den der Mann vom Ministerium zu meinen Eltern sagte, bekam ich nur noch am Rande mit. Alles drehte sich. Ich weiß noch, dass meine Mutter weinte, mein Vater auf den Abgesandten des Ministeriums los ging und Ivo einfach nur da stand, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und mit blassem, verzehrten Gesicht. Danach verschwimmen die Bilder.

Es sind die letzten Erinnerungen an meine Familie, denn danach habe ich meine Eltern und Ivo nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen.


	2. Gefangen

Ich befinde mich in einem kleinen Raum. Ein Wandschrank und ein Bett drängen sich an die weiß-verputzte Wand und lassen gerade so einen schmalen Durchgang zur Tür frei. Fenster gibt es nicht und die Tür ist abgeschlossen. Ich bin eingesperrt, gefangen.

Meine Knie an meinem Körper gezogen, sitze ich auf dem Bett und weine. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich schon so dasitze, doch ich merke wie ich langsam steif und unbeweglich werde. _Mum, Dad, Ivo! Kommt zurück, helft mir_ , denke ich immer wieder. _Bitte, holt mich hier raus!_

Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wie ich hier her gekommen bin, ich weiß nicht einmal wo „hier" genau ist...

Jemand klopft an die Tür und ich fahre zusammen. Ich frage mich warum Wer-auch-immer-da draußen-ist anklopft, schließlich haben sie mich eingesperrt und nicht anders herum. Ein Schlüssel wird im Schloss herum gedreht und die Tür springt auf. Langsam hebe ich meinen Kopf, bin gespannt wer durch die Tür kommen wird. Vielleicht Teiggesicht alias Mr Trader... Aber es ist nicht der Ministeriumsabgesandte, der durch die Tür kommt, sondern eine noch recht junge Frau. Sie schenkt mir ein mitleidiges Lächeln und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

„Hallo. Ich bin Dorothea Queens, du kannst mich aber Doro nennen, machen alle", sagt sie und bleibt unschlüssig im Raum stehen. „Und du musst Ylva sein", redet sie dann weiter, als ich keine Anstalten mache etwas zu antworten.

„Darf ich mich setzten, Ylva? Ich muss ein paar wichtige Sachen mit dir besprechen..."

Ich schaue sie kurz an und nicke dann knapp. Sie scheint nicht gefährlich zu sein. Langsam nähert sie sich dem Bett, auf dem ich sitze und lässt sich auf der Bettkante nieder. „Also gut. Für dich beginnt jetzt ein völlig neues Leben, Ylva", sagt die junge Frau und lächelt so, als wäre das etwas vollkommen fabelhaftes.

„Stell dir vor, du wirst auf eine richtige Schule gehen, sogar auf die beste Zauberschule, die es gibt: Hogwarts. Du hast bestimmt schon einmal von ihr gehört." Dorothea macht eine kleine Pause, damit ich etwas dazu sagen kann, doch ich schweige mich weiter aus.

„Oder auch nicht." Sie wirft ihr schulterlanges, grüngefärbtes Haar nach hinten und fährt unbeirrt fort. „Auf alle Fälle wirst du dort andere Hexen und Zauberer in deinem Alter kennen lernen und du wirst zu einer richtigen Hexe ausgebildet. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, hast du noch nie eine Schule besucht, richtig?"

Ich nicke langsam, ohne meinen Blick zu heben, doch in meinen Gedanken versinke ich in Verzweiflung. _Alles, nur nicht Hogwarts,_ ist das Einzige an das ich denken kann.

„Gut, dass ich gar kein Problem." Irgendwie zweifle ich daran, dass das die Wahrheit ist.

„Du hast Glück, du bist erst zwölf. Eigentlich wird man mit elf eingeschult, aber dieses eine Jahr spielt keine Rolle." Sie macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung

„Und jetzt kommt das Beste, Ylva. Du musst dir keine Sorgen wegen, na ja du weißt schon, deinem Werwolf-Problem machen. Hogwarts ist für so einen Fall ausgestattet. Schon übermorgen wirst du dort hingebracht, wenn du im Unterricht mitkommen willst, darfst du nämlich keine Zeit mehr verlieren, das Schuljahr läuft schon seit ein paar Wochen."

Am liebsten würde ich ihr sagen, dass es mir herzlich egal ist, ob ich im Unterricht mitkomme, oder nicht, dass ich einfach zurück zu meiner Familie will und dass das Ministerium mich in Frieden lässt, doch ich bleibe stumm und starrte weiter auf die Bettdecke.

„Morgen werden wir beide deine Schulsachen kaufen, das wird bestimmt lustig", meint Dorothea und steht wieder auf. „Am besten du ruhst dich für den Rest des Tages noch hier aus. Leider darfst du das Zimmer hier nicht verlassen, da wir sonst befürchten müssen, dass du uns abhaust", fügt sie dann mit ihrem mitleidigem Lächeln noch hinzu. „Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann ruf einfach, okay?" Sie wartet erst gar nicht auf ein Zeichen von mir, dass ich verstanden habe, sondern verlässt ohne ein weiteres Wort den kleinen Raum. Ich höre, wie sie mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Tür schlägt und ein komisches Wort, das ich noch nie gehört habe, sagt. Dann ist es wieder still um mich herum und ich bin alleine mit meiner bodenlosen Angst. Wie konnte das alles passieren? Heute morgen schien doch noch alles in Ordnung und nun sitze ich hier, sehe mein Leben in Scherben liegen und alle die mir Halt gegeben haben sind weg. Vielleicht sogar für immer. Ich merke wie die Tränen wieder über meine Wangen strömen, vergeblich probiere ich sie wegzuwischen, doch es kommen immer wieder neue.

Dann kommt plötzlich eine schreckliche Wut in mir auf. Was gibt dem Zaubereiministerium das Recht mein Leben kaputt zu machen? Ich springe von dem Bett auf und schlage mit meinen Fäusten gegen die Holztür. „Lasst mich hier raus!", schreie ich und wünsche mir zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben mich in einen Wolf zu verwandeln. Wäre ich in meiner Wolfsgestalt, dann hätte das Ministerium mehr Respekt vor mir, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich könnte wahrscheinlich, mit etwas Anlauf, diese Tür hier einrammen und fliehen. Ich könnte zurück zu meiner Familie laufen und zusammen würden wir dann ganz weit weg gehen. Der Gedanke an meine Familie lässt die Wut, die mich so plötzlich erfasst hat, verpuffen. Langsam lasse ich meine Hände sinken, sie sind rot und schmerzen. Eine unfassbare Müdigkeit überkommt mich und ich schleppe mich zu dem Bett. Völlig erschöpft von meinem Wutanfall, rolle ich mich zusammen und schlafe mit Tränen in den Augen ein.

* * *

Ein Kratzen an der Tür lässt mich aufwachen. Der Raum, in dem ich eingesperrt bin, ist nun stockdunkel. Sie haben die Lampe ausgeschaltet, die an der Decke hängt. Ich setze mich auf. Mein Körper fühlt sich wie nach einer Verwandlung an: gerädert und ausgelaugt und meine Hände sind eindeutig geschwollen. Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt breit und etwas Licht fällt in mein Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen, Ylva." Es ist die Stimme von der Frau von vorhin, wie heißt sie noch gleich?

„Du hast bestimmt Hunger. Gestern hast du das Abendessen verschlafen, aber wir wollten dich nicht wecken. Hier, ich hab dir ein Müsli und eine Tasse Tee mitgebracht. Frühstücke in Ruhe und dann können wir auch schon zu unserer Shopping- Tour aufbrechen." Sie lacht hell, schiebt dann ein Tablett durch den Türspalt und schließt die Tür wieder. Einen Moment später geht die Glühbirne an der Decke an und in dem Zimmer wird es taghell.

Geblendet von dem Licht, blinzle ich zu dem Tablett hinüber. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor hier etwas zu essen, wer weiß was die da alles rein mischen, doch meine Hals ist völlig ausgetrocknet und ich habe Bauchweh vor Hunger. Ich ringe ein paar Minuten mit mir selbst, entscheide mich dann aber für das Essen. Hastig krabble ich von dem Bett und laufe auf unsicheren Beinen zu dem Essen. Ich lasse mich einfach auf dem Boden nieder und kippe zuerst die Tasse Tee in einem Zug hinunter.

Zwei Sekunden später bereue ich diese Tat. In meinem Bauch gluckert es und ich weiß, dass ich, wenn ich das Müsli bei mir behalten will, erst einmal ein paar Minuten warten muss. Ich nehme die Schüssel und setze mich wieder auf das Bett. Mit dem Löffel rühre ich in den Haferflocken herum und verspritze dabei ein bisschen Milch auf das Kopfkissen. Nachdem mein Bauch sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hat, schaufle ich das Müsli in mich hinein. Ich achte aber darauf, nicht zu schnell zu essen, damit mir nicht das gleiche wie mit dem Tee passiert.

Die Haferflocken schmecken widerlich. Sie sind nicht gesüßt und schmecken deshalb nach gar nichts, doch das ist mir fürs Erste egal. Hauptsache ich habe etwas im Magen. Nachdem ich die Schüssel leer gegessen habe, stelle ich sie neben dem Bett auf den Boden und frage mich, was jetzt wohl kommen würde. Trotz aller Angst und Wut, die ich empfinde, muss ich zugeben, dass ich doch irgendwie gespannt auf die Einkaufs-Tour bin. Meine Mutter hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass man alle Sachen, die man zum Zaubern braucht, in der Winkelgasse in London bekommt. Ob wir dort hin gehen? In diesem Moment geht die Tür auf und die junge Frau mit den grünen Haaren kommt herein. „Und? Fertig gefrühstückt?", fragt sie mich gutgelaunt. Ich zucke die Schultern.

„Schön, dann können wir ja los gehen." Sie lächelt und in dem Moment fällt mir wieder ein, wie die junge Hexe heißt: Dorothea Queens. Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Name.

„Aber vorher muss ich eine kleine Sicherheitsmaßnahme einrichten", sagt sie und zieht einen kurzen Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche. Sie schwingt ihn und murmelt etwas unverständliches. Plötzlich spüre ich ein Ziehen in meinem Bauch. Entsetzt schaue ich sie an.

„Ich habe einen Zauberbann auf dich gelegt", erklärt Dorothea. „Du kannst dich jetzt nur noch ein paar Meter von mir wegbewegen, okay? Also versuch gar nicht erst abzuhauen." Ich nicke und fluche innerlich. Meine letzte Chance wegzulaufen hatte sich gerade in Luft aufgelöst.

„So, da jetzt alles geklärt ist, können wir los. Da es mit öffentlichen Mitteln zu lange nach London dauert, werden wir Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren. Hast du das schon einmal gemacht?"

Ich schüttele langsam meinen Kopf. „Macht nichts. Schau, du hältst dich einfach an meinem Arm fest, verstanden? Und lass nicht los, egal, was passiert!" Sie schaut mich an, holt tief Luft und nimmt meine Hand.

„Lass nicht los", sagt sie noch einmal, dann macht sie eine komische Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und sagt laut: „Apparieren."

Ich fühle, wie der Boden unter meinen Füßen verschwindet und eine Kraft mich an Dorothea drückt. Ich bekomme kaum noch Luft und schließe die Augen. _Mach, dass es aufhört, mach, dass es aufhört..._

Plötzlich ist da wieder etwas unter meinen Füßen und dieses schreckliche Enge-Gefühl lässt nach. Wir befinden uns in einer kleinen Gasse. Um uns herum stehen Häuser, in allen erdenklichen Formen und Farben. Ich schaue zu Dorothea hinüber und spreche das erste Mal mit ihr: „Wo sind wir hier?"

Sie scheint über die Tatsache, dass ich mein ewiges Schweigen unterbrochen habe, genauso erstaunt zu sein wie ich es bin: „Das hier, oder viel mehr da vorne, ist die Winkelgasse. Hier kann man alles kaufen, was man als Hexe braucht. Komm, ich zeig sie dir."

Die Frau läuft los und ich folge ihr zögernd. Einerseits bin ich total gespannt auf die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen, aber andererseits befinde ich mich hier auf feindlichem Territorium und bin dabei die wichtigste Regel zu missachten, die meine Eltern mir beigebracht haben: _Vertraue niemals einem anderen außer deiner Familie_.

Vor uns endet die kleine Gasse und führt direkt auf eine größere, viel größere Gasse. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass um die Mittagszeit hier sehr viel los ist, doch jetzt, noch so früh am Morgen ist hier nur sehr wenig Betrieb. Dorothea kramt in ihren Taschen und befördert ein zusammen gefaltetes Pergament zu Tage.

„Das ist eine Liste von allen Sachen, die du dieses Jahr in Hogwarts brauchst." Sie reicht sie mir und ich lese sie mir aufmerksam durch.

HOGWARTS - SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Uniform:

Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

1\. Drei Garnituren einfacher Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

2\. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber

3\. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)

4\. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.

Lehrbücher:

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1

Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei

Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie

Emeric Wendel: Verwandlung für Anfänger

Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze

Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue

Lurch Scamander: Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind

Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung

Ferner werden benötigt:

1 Zauberstab

1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)

1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen

1 Teleskop

1 Waage aus Messing

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.

DIE ELTERN WERDEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINEN EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN.

„Die Bücher hab ich gestern schon besorgt", erklärt Dorothea und führt mich zu einem alt aussehenden Laden. Über der Tür steht in abblätternden Goldbuchstaben geschrieben:

 **Ollivander – Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr.**

Meine Augen werden rund. Ich würde einen eigenen Zauberstab bekommen. Doro schubst die Tür auf und wir betreten den Laden. Innen sieht der Laden nicht wirklich besser aus, als von außen. Hinter dem Tresen reihen sich zig Regale. Sie sind so hoch, dass man an die obersten Etagen nur mit einer Leiter heran kommt. In diesen Regalen stapeln sich viele schmale Kartons. Ich frage mich, ob in ihnen wohl die Zauberstäbe sind.

„Hallo? Mr Ollivander?" ruft Dorothea, denn von dem Ladenbesitzer fehlt jegliche Spur.

„Ich komme ja schon", sagt eine Männerstimme, hinter den Regalen. Ein in die Jahre gekommener Mann kommt hinter den Regalen zum Vorschein. Er hat weißes, lockiges Haar und erschreckend hellblaue Augen, die uns beide aufmerksam mustern.

„Schön sie mal wieder zu sehen, Miss Queens. Sie haben doch erst vor kurzem einen Zauberstab bei mir gekauft. Birke, 8 Zoll, Einhornhaar, sehr leicht, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere", begrüßt er uns. „Ja, stimmt. Ein sehr guter Zauberstab, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit ihm", antwortet Dorothea etwas verlegen.

„Aber heute bin ich mit diesem jungen Mädchen hier, Ylva Stone. Sie kommt morgen nach Hogwarts und braucht noch einen Zauberstab."

Der Blick von Mr Ollivander richtet sich auf mich.

„Wie alt sind Sie?", fragt er mich. Unter seinem prüfenden Blick komme ich mir auf der Stelle noch unbehaglicher vor, als mir eigentlich schon ist. Ich habe das Gefühl, er könnte mir von der Stirn ablesen, was ich in Wirklichkeit bin. „Zwölf", antworte ich und vermeide ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Hmm, okay. Welches ist Ihre Zauberhand?" Ich zucke mit meinen Schultern.

„Mit welcher Hand schreiben Sie?", fragt der Mann ungeduldig.

„Mit rechts", antworte ich schroff. Mr Ollivander nickt. „Verstehe..."

Er zieht ein Messband aus seiner Tasche und fängt an mich auszumessen. Das Messband misst ganz von alleine und ich kann nicht aufhören es anzustarren. So etwas hatte meine Mutter nicht gekonnt. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hat sie nie gezaubert, nicht mal um etwas zu reparieren oder um aufzuräumen. Als das Messband fertig ist, rollt es sich von selbst ein und fliegt zu Ollivander. Dieser steckt es wieder zurück in seine Tasche.

„Dann suchen wir mal nach deinem Zauberstab", meint er und flitzt zu einem der verstaubten Regale. Er wühlt ein bisschen in den Kartons herum, dann scheint er gefunden zu haben, was er gesucht hat und kommt mit einer verstaubten Schachtel zurück.

„Probieren Sie mal den hier: Sommerweide, 8 Zoll, Phönixfeder."

Er nimmt den Zauberstab aus der Schachtel und überreicht ihn mir vorsichtig. Ich nehme ihn in meine Hand und schwinge ihn leicht, so wie ich es manchmal mit dem von Mum getan habe. Nichts passiert und Mr Ollivander nimmt ihn mir schnell wieder aus den Händen.

„Der ist es nicht", höre ich ihn murmeln. Er geht zurück zu den Regalen. Diesmal braucht er noch länger, um das zu finden, was er sucht.

„Wie wäre es mit dem hier? Nuss, 9 Zoll, Einhornhaar." Wieder übergibt er ihn mir, wieder schwinge ich ihn, wieder passiert nichts und wieder reißt Mr Ollivander ihn mir förmlich aus den Händen. Ich seufze und sage laut: „Das bringt doch nichts. Bitte, ich bin keine Hexe" Ich drehe mich zu Doro um.

„Warum kann ich nicht einfach nach Hause? Ich will nicht nach Hogwarts. Das Einzige, was ich will, ist wieder bei meiner Familie sein. Wieso tun Sie mir das an? Was habe ich getan?"

Es tut gut endlich diese Fragen zu stellen, die mir schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf gehen. Dorothea lächelt gequält.

„Das verstehst du noch nicht, Ylva. Irgendwann, wirst du verstehen und dem Ministerium dankbar dafür sein, dass es dir ermöglicht hat auf eine anständige Schule zu gehen. Deine Eltern haben sich nicht gut um dich gekümmert." Dieser Satz bringt das Fass bei mir zum Überlaufen. Ich reiße Mr Ollivander den Zauberstab, den er mir gerade geben will aus den Händen und richte ihn auf Dorothea. Da, wo meine Finger das Holz des Zauberstabs berühren, breitet sich ein wohliges Gefühl in mir aus und durchströmt mich, doch es reicht nicht um die unfassbare Wut in mir zu zügeln.

„Sag – das – noch – einmal", schreie ich sie an und blecke meine Zähne, ganz in Werwolf – Manier.

„Beruhige dich, Ylva. Alles ist gut", redet die Frau auf mich ein, doch ich sehe die Angst in ihren Augen.

„Nichts ist gut! Ihr habt mein Leben zerstört. Ich will doch nur zurück nach Hause, zurück zu Mum und Dad und Ivo!" Nun rinnen Tränen über mein Gesicht.

„Bitte, lass mich gehen", flehe ich, doch sie hat schon ihren Zauberstab gezogen und sagt energisch: „Expelliarmus" und mein Zauberstab fliegt mir aus der Hand. Dorothea hebt ihn vom Boden auf und will ihn Mr Ollivander überreichen, doch der schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das ist der richtige Zauberstab für sie: Ahorn, 10 Zoll mit Drachenherzfaser. Ein starker Zauberstab, mit dem man Großes erreichen kann."

Dorothea sieht nicht unbedingt so aus, als wollte sie, dass ich besonders Großes erreiche, finde ich und muss ein bisschen grinsen. Geschieht ihr und dem Ministerium recht. Beim nächsten Vollmond werde ich mich nicht zurück halten, so viel steht fest. Sollen sie schauen, was sie davon haben, einen Werwolf einzusperren. Blöd ist nur, dass der nächste Vollmond noch einen knappen Monat entfernt ist, und ich dann schon in Hogwarts bin. So wird sich meine Wut wohl gegen die Falschen richten, aber das soll nicht mein Problem sein. Damit muss das Zaubereiministerium rechnen. „Können Sie den Zauberstab bitte einpacken?", reißt Dorothea mich aus meinen dunklen Gedanken. Mr Ollivander legt meinen Zauberstab in eine schöne, mit Samt ausgeschlagene Schachtel und übergibt ihn ihr.

„Das macht siebzig Galleonen", meint er und Dorothea kramt in ihrer Tasche nach dem Geld.

Ich schüttle verwundert den Kopf. Jetzt musst das Ministerium auch noch Geld für mich ausgeben. Was sie sich davon wohl versprechen?

Doro lässt den Zauberstab in ihrem Umhang verschwinden und wir verlassen den Laden.

Nach meinem Wutausbruch bei Ollivander, scheint sie nicht mehr ganz so erpicht auf das Einkaufen mit mir und arbeitet die restliche Einkaufsliste so schnell wie nur möglich ab. Nach zwei Stunden sind wir beide völlig am Ende. Meine Beine tun weh vom vielen hin und her Laufen und ich habe keine Lust mehr. Wir beide sind vollgepackt mit den Gegenständen von der Liste.

Nur noch die Uniform fehlt, doch Dorothea erklärt mir, dass sie noch welche im Ministerium haben, die mir passen müssten. Obwohl es mich bei dem Gedanken ekelt, Sachen an zu ziehen, die schon zig Andere vor mir an hatten, nicke ich bloß. Ich möchte wieder alleine sein. Ich muss nachdenken. Es muss einfach einen Weg geben abzuhauen. Egal wie. Aber, so viel steht fest, ich werde mich nicht kampflos ergeben!


	3. Hogwarts

Den Rest des Tages verbringe ich wieder in dem kleinen Zimmer und obwohl ich es hasse in einem Raum eingesperrt zu sein, bin ich doch ganz froh, dass ich hier ungestört nachdenken kann. Ich sitze auf meinem Bett und zerbreche mir den Kopf nach einer Lösung, wie ich dem Ministerium entkommen kann. Das blöde ist nur, dass ich nicht einmal weiß, wie sie mich nach Hogwarts bringen wollen. Wahrscheinlich apparieren wir wieder und an abhauen ist gar nicht zu denken.

Ja, im Großen und Ganzen habe ich den Gedanken aufgeben wegzulaufen, während sie mich zu der Schule bringen. Mein Plan läuft gerade eher darauf hinaus, dass ich das eingeschüchterte, brave Mädchen mime und dann, wenn ich in Hogwarts bin, wo sie mich nicht mehr so gut überwachen können, die nächst beste Gelegenheit nutze, um zu verschwinden. So schwer würde das schon nicht werden. Und selbst wenn meine Ausbruchsversuche scheitern, meine Eltern suchen bestimmt schon nach mir und werden mich hier heraus holen. Ich seufze und stehe von dem Bett auf. Ich fühle mich total müde und ausgelaugt, dabei habe ich bestimmt schon zwei Stunden auf dem Bett gelegen. Langsam gehe ich die schmale Gasse entlang, die zur Tür führt. Als ich vor der Tür stehe, kommt mir eine Idee. Zuhause, durfte ich keine Bücher über Hexerei und Zauberei lesen, weil meine Eltern Angst hatten, ich würde auf dumme Ideen kommen. Diese Chance muss ich nutzen, denke ich und klopfe an die Tür, denn ich weiß, dass dahinter ein Mann steht, der mich bewacht

„Hallo? Ich wollte fragen, ob ich vielleicht ein paar Bücher haben kann, damit könnte ich schon ein wenig vor lernen", sage ich mit lauter Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das erlauben darf", kommt prompt die Antwort von der anderen Seite.

„Dann fragen Sie."

„Simon, frag mal Doro, ob ich dem Werwolf ein Buch zum Lesen geben darf", ruft daraufhin der Mann hinter der Tür.

Danach ist es wieder still und ich schlendere im Zimmer auf und ab. In mir ringen zwei Seiten miteinander: die eine möchte unbedingt mehr über die Kunst des Zauberns erfahren, die andere möchte meine Eltern nicht enttäuschen und warnt mich davor, mich zu stark mit den Leuten zu befassen, die mir das hier angetan haben.

Endlich, nach mindestens einer halben Stunde, höre ich Schritte auf dem Flur vor der Tür.

„Doro findet es eine sehr gute Idee, dass das Werwolf-Mädchen schon etwas vor lernt. Sie hat mir diese Bücher hier gegeben", sagt eine mir noch unbekannte Stimme. Sie gehört wahrscheinlich Simon. Meine Tür wird aufgemacht, eine Tüte, die voll mit Büchern ist, wird zu mir in die Zelle geworfen und die Tür schließt sich wieder. Ich laufe zu der Tüte und in diesem Moment siegt die Neugier. Wahllos ziehe ich das erstbeste Buch aus der Tüte und nehme es mit zu dem Bett. Ich setze mich und schaue auf das Cover des Buches: _Verwandlung für Anfänger_ heißt es und ist von einem gewissen Emeric Wendel. Gespannt schlage ich das Buch auf und beginne zu lesen. Es tut schrecklich gut, sich abzulenken und die grausame Realität hinter sich zulassen. Das Buch ist einfach nur faszinierend und ich vergesse alles um mich herum... Ich lese das ganze 500 Seiten Buch durch und nehme mir ohne zu überlegen das nächste. Es heißt Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue. Dieses Buch schlägt mich nicht ganz so in seinen Bann, trotzdem komme ich bis zur hundertsten Seite, bevor ich darüber einschlafe.

Als ich wieder aufwache, bin ich mit einem Schlag hellwach. Ich wünschte, hier gäbe es eine Uhr, denn dann wüsste ich ungefähr, wie viel Zeit mir noch bleibt, bevor ich nach Hogwarts komme, so bin ich völlig ahnungslos. Es kann sein, dass es erst acht Uhr am Abend ist oder mitten in der Nacht... Ich könnte den Wachmann fragen, überlege ich, doch verwerfe diese Idee schnell wieder: Ich habe keine Lust mit irgendjemanden aus dem Ministerium zu sprechen. Um die Zeit zu überbrücken, lese ich noch ein bisschen in dem Buch, das ich angefangen habe, doch ich kann mich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Das Gefühl, dass es jeden Moment soweit sein kann, macht mich verrückt. Nachdem ich den gleichen Satz nun schon sechsmal hinter einander gelesen habe, ohne den Sinn zu verstehen, lege ich das Buch weg und fange wieder an die Gasse entlang zu laufen. Hin und her, hin und her, hin und her... Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und Dorothea schneit herein. „Guten Morgen, Ylva", sagt sie gut gelaunt.

„Gut geschlafen? Du hast schon wieder das Abendessen ausfallen lassen", fügt sie dann noch hinzu. „Du musst sterben vor Hunger", grinst sie und drückt mir eine Schale mit dem gleichen Müsli wie von gestern in die Hand. „Beeil dich mit dem Essen, okay? Du musst dich noch umziehen und wir sind auch schon so viel zu spät dran."

Sie rauscht wieder aus dem Zimmer und lässt mich völlig verunsichert und voller Angst vor dem was kommen wird zurück. Langsam, jede Haferflocke einzeln löffelnd, esse ich das Müsli. Viel zu schnell ist die Schüssel leer und Dorothea wieder da. Sie hat meine Schulkleidung dabei: ein schwarzer, etwas mitgenommener Umhang, eine weiße Bluse, eine Krawatte und ein grauer, knielanger Rock.

„Los, probier das mal an. Das sollte dir passen", meint sie mit immer noch unfassbar guter Laune. _Dein dämliches Grinsen wird dir schon noch vergehen_ , denke ich und ziehe die (für mich) neuen Kleider an: der Rock ist mir zwar mindestens eine Nummer zu groß, doch sonst passt alles wie angegossen. Dorothea, die ein paar Minuten später ins Zimmer kommt, scheint entzückt zu sein: „Das steht dir echt gut", sagt sie und klatscht in die Hände. „Nun aber los. Wir haben schon ein paar Minuten Verspätung."

„Wie komme ich nach Hogwarts?", platzt es aus mir heraus.

„Wir apparieren wieder. Der Schulleiter hat extra für uns den Schutzzauber, der Hogwarts umgibt für ein paar Minuten aufgehoben. Deshalb müssen wir uns ja auch so beeilen, sonst ist der Zauberbann schon wieder da, wenn wir ankommen" Mit diesen Worten packt sie meinen Arm und zückt ihren Zauberstab: „Apparieren", donnert sie und schon befinden wir uns wieder in dieser engen Röhre. Ich schließe meine Augen, wie beim letzten Mal, doch diesmal nicht, weil ich Angst vor der Röhre hab, sondern vor dem, was mich danach erwartet. Kurz spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, einfach Dorotheas Arm loszulassen. Was dann wohl mit mir passieren würde? Doch ich kann meinen Gedanken nicht zu ende führen, denn ich spüre schon wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füß.

„Wir sind da", sagt Dorotha knapp und ich öffne langsam meine Augen. Wir befinden uns in einem relativ großen Zimmer, vor einem riesigen Schreibtisch, der über und über mit Büchern, Pergamentblättern und Tintenfässchen bedeckt ist. Hinter diesem Tisch sitzt ein großer, schlanker Mann, mit langem, weißem Haar und Bart. Er hat einen grünen Umhang an, auf dem mit silbernen Faden Sternen und Sichelmonden drauf gestickt sind. Seine blauen Augen schauen Dorothea und mich vergnügt an.

„Prof. Dumbledore, bitte entschuldigen Sie unsere Verspätung", sagt Dorothea und macht eine kleine Verbeugung. Ich frage mich, ob ich mich auch verbeugen soll, lasse es dann aber, denn ich habe keine Ahnung wer dieser Typ überhaupt ist. Wahrscheinlich ist das der Schulleiter, kommt es mir in den Sinn und ich betrachte den Mann mit neuem Interesse.

„Ach, das macht doch nichts, Miss Queens", sagt der Mann mit klarer, tiefer Stimme und lächelt herzlich. „Und das ist also unser Neuzugang. Hallo, Ylva. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, der Leiter von Hogwarts", wendet er sich an mich. Feindselig starre ich ihn an und erwidere nichts. Dorothea rammt mir ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite, doch ich ignorierte sie. Das Ganze scheint Dumbledore nicht im geringsten zu stören. „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, Miss Queens, wenn ich unter vier Augen mit Ylva sprechen würde?" Obwohl der Schulleiter dies als Frage stellt, lässt sein Ton erahnen, dass er keinen Widerspruch duldet. „Sie können draußen warten."

Etwas blass um die Nase und mit geballten Fäusten, verlässt die junge Frau das Zimmer.

„Komm, setz dich", sagt Dumbledore und deutet auf einen Stuhl vor seinem riesigen Schreibtisch.

„Ich stehe lieber", zische ich und verschränke meine Arme. Komischerweise scheint meine Sturheit Prof. Dumbledore sehr zu erheitern. Er lacht und nickt dann:

„Gut, wenn du lieber stehen willst. Ich möchte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass das Ganze hier länger dauern kann, weil ich einiges mit dir zu besprechen habe." Ich zucke mit meinen Schultern und starre ihn weiter an

„Nun gut. Zuallererst möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass du das Gelände dieser Schule nicht verlassen kannst. Das Zaubereiministerium glaubt, dass du von hier abhauen würdest, sobald du die Möglichkeit dazu hast und hat deshalb eigens für dich einen Zauberbann um das Schloss gelegt. Daran kann ich leider nichts ändern, aber, wenn du dich hier gut verhältst, kann ich das Ministerium vielleicht überreden, den Zauberbann wieder aufzuheben. Es liegt also in deiner Hand, ob und wann du deine Familie wieder siehst." Er weiß also von meiner Familie, denke ich bitter. „Dann gibt es da noch eine Sache, da du ein Werwolf bist, müssen wir dich einmal im Monat, immer an Vollmond, von Hogwarts wegschaffen. An diesem Tag breitet sich der Bann, der dich hier festhält, bis nach Hogsmeade aus. Hogsmeade ist eine kleine Stadt, die ganz in der Nähe von Hogwarts liegt. An Vollmond werden wir dich in die 'Heulende Hütte' bringen, sie steht bei Hogsmeade, in ihr bist du geschützt und kannst niemandem etwas anhaben. Du verstehst, dass diese Maßnahmen notwendig sind? Ach, und es sollte dich vielleicht interessieren, dass du nicht der einzige Werwolf auf dieser Schule bist: Ein Junge aus der fünften Klasse hat das selbe Problem. Ich schätze, dass ihr euch noch früh genug kennen lernen werdet." Bei den letzten Sätzen horche ich auf. Noch ein Werwolf? Ob er freiwillig hier ist, oder so wie ich gezwungen wird? Dumbledore scheint zu merken, dass es mich verblüfft, dass es noch einen Werwolf auf Hogwarts gibt.

„Ja, da staunst du, was? Leider kann ich dir nicht sagen, wer es ist, denn ich habe ihm versprochen niemandem etwas zu erzählen. Aber an Vollmond wirst du es selbst erfahren. So, nun zu den anderen Sachen. Das Schuljahr läuft bereits seit einem Monat. Schau einfach wie du mit dem Stoff zurecht kommst und sag es sofort einem Lehrer, wenn du Probleme hast. Die werden sich dann darum kümmern. Der Verbotene Wald ist für jeden Schüler tabu, genau so wie Hogsmeade für jeden Schüler unter der dritten Klasse, das gilt besonders für dich, Ylva. Gut. So weit alles klar? Hast du noch Fragen, bevor wir bestimmen, ich welches Haus du kommst?" Ich runzle die Stirn. In welches Haus? Was für Häuser denn? Der Professor scheint die Frage in meinen Augen zu sehen. „Ach, ich vergaß, dass du noch nicht so viel von Hogwarts weißt. Also. Auf unserer Schule gibt es vier Häuser: Gryffindor - das war mein Haus -, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Du wirst von dem 'Sprechenden Hut' in eines dieser Häuser eingeteilt und von dort an ist dieses Haus sozusagen deine Familie. Du wirst mit den Kindern aus deinem Haus unterrichtet werden, zusammen mit ihnen an einem Tisch sitzen und Punkte für dein Haus sammeln. Punkte bekommt man für gute Taten, Punkteabzug wenn man gegen eine Regel verstößt. Das Haus, das am Ende die meisten Punkte hat, gewinnt den Hauspokal. Sonst noch Fragen?" Als ich nichts erwidere steht Prof. Dumbledore auf und geht zu einem Regal. In der obersten Etage liegt ein ziemlich zerschlissener Hut. Ich frage mich, ob das der 'Sprechende Hut' ist, und ob er wirklich sprechen kann. Irgendwie würde mich das nicht wundern. Dumbledore schnappt sich den Hut und bringt ihn zu mir. „Ich glaube, jetzt wäre es doch besser, wenn du dich auf den Stuhl hier setzt", sagt er leise und schiebt mich sanft zu dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Diesmal wehre ich mich nicht dagegen und setzte mich gehorsam auf den Stuhl, denn ich habe einen Plan. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass der Hut mich in ein Haus einteilen würde. Wenn ich diesem Hut – wie auch immer – klar machen würde, dass ich nicht auf diese Schule gehöre, dann würde das Zaubereiministerium es vielleicht ein für alle Mal einsehen. Dumbledore setzt mir den Hut auf den Kopf und plötzlich ist alles schwarz. Die Hutkrempe ist über meine Augen gerutscht und hindert mich am Sehen. Auf einmal höre ich eine leise Stimme: _Oh, eine neue Schülerin. Kommst wohl etwas verspätet, hm? Gut, wo stecke ich dich hin? Schwierig, schwierig..._

„Ich möchte hier gar nicht auf die Schule gehen", flüstere ich eindringlich. „Ich möchte nicht hier sein." _Dir wird es hier aber sehr gut gefallen, glaub mir. Du hast einen klugen Kopf, der gefördert werden will. Wenn du dich hier anstrengst, dann kann aus dir etwas Großes werden._ „Ich will nicht nach Hogwarts, ich will nicht nach Hogwarts", murmle ich vor mich hin. _Ravenclaw wäre bestimmt nicht falsch, aber auch Gryffindor würde zu deinem Mut und deiner Intelligenz passen. Wirklich schwierig. Slytherin wäre bestimmt auch keine schlechte Wahl für dich… Mmmh... wirklich schwer... Oh und ein Werwolf bist du auch... Das ändert die Sache ein Bisschen. Hmm, ich glaube in diesem Fall wäre GRYFFINDOR das Richtige für dich._ Danach verstummt der Hut.

Ich bin enttäuscht, dass mein Plan nicht aufgegangen ist. Der Hut hatte mich völlig ignoriert. Der Professor nimmt mir den Hut vom Kopf und stellt ihn wieder in das Regal. „Gryffindor, nun das ist ein wirklich sehr gutes Haus, muss ich sagen", lächelt er. „Dir wird es bestimmt sehr gut dort gefallen." Daran zweifle ich stark, doch ich sage mal wieder nichts. „Gut, das wäre dann alles. Du kannst raus gehen und dich von Miss Queens verabschieden. Ich werde so lange die Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor rufen lassen, damit sie dir alles zeigen." Mit diesen Worten kehrt er mir den Rücken zu und die Unterhaltung ist beendet. Langsam gehe ich zu der Tür, durch die Dorothea verschwunden ist und öffne sie. Vor mir liegt eine steile Wendeltreppe. Mit wackligen Knien steige ich sie herunter. Unten wartet Dorothea mit angespanntem, immer noch blassen Gesicht. Als sie mich sieht, scheint ihr ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen zu fallen. Das für sie typische Grinsen erhellt ihr Gesicht und wischt ihre Anspannung weg. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch so einfach. „Und, alles in Ordnung?", fragt sie mich. Ich hebe eine Augenbraue. _Klar ist alles in Ordnung, ich liebe mein Leben, ich liebe das Zaubereiministerium und ich liebe diese Schule hier. Es ist auch überhaupt nicht schlimm, dass das Ministerium meint über meine Familie und mich bestimmen zu dürfen und es ist auch völlig in Ordnung, dass mein komplettes Leben in Scherben liegt_ , denke ich sarkastisch. Dorothea scheint selbst zu bemerken, dass das wohl die unpassendste Frage war, die man mir stellen kann. „Ich meine, ob alles geklappt hat", verbessert sie sich schnell. Ich nicke langsam. Dorothea verdreht die Augen. „Man kann's auch übertreiben, mit der Schweigsamkeit", murmelt sie leise und ich muss kurz lächeln, dann höre ich plötzlich Schritte. _Das müssen dann die Vertrauensschüler sein_ , denke ich. Und tatsächlich ein Junge und ein Mädchen von etwa fünfzehn Jahren biegen um die Ecke. Sie unterhalten sich angeregt und lachen. Augenblicklich fühle ich mich ziemlich klein und starr vor Angst.

Das ist das Ende. Die Beiden machen vor uns halt und werfen mir neugierige Blicke zu. Dann, nach dem eine Weile niemand etwas sagt und wir uns einfach nur anstarren, durchbricht das Mädchen die Stille: „Hallo, ich bin Lily Evans," sagt sie freundlich. Lily hat rotes, wallendes Haar und mandelförmige, grüne Augen. Sie ist hübsch, keine Frage. „Und das hier", sie deutet auf den Jungen neben sich „ist Remus Lupin. Wir sind die Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor." Sie macht eine Pause, damit ich mich auch vorstellen kann, doch ich bleibe stumm. Dorothea ergreift das Wort für mich: „Das hier ist Ylva Stone. Sie kommt aus einer, ähm... schwierigen Familie. Es wäre sehr nett, wenn ihr euch um sie kümmern könntet. Sie ist ziemlich scheu und hatte noch nie etwas mit zivilisierten Menschen zu tun."

Ich spüre, wie die Wut wieder in mir hoch kocht und wäre am liebsten der Frau an die Gurgel gesprungen, doch im Moment fehlt mir einfach die Kraft dazu. Die ständige Angst hat mich ausgelaugt, erst jetzt fühle ich wie müde ich eigentlich bin. Ich werde mich schon noch rächen, denke ich bitter. Evans wirft mir einen neugierigen Blick zu und nickt. „Keine Angst, Ylva. Dir wird es hier gut gefallen", sagt sie. „Wir zeigen dir jetzt erst einmal das Schloss, okay?" Sie lächelt kurz zu Dorothea und wendet sie dann zum Gehen. Der Junge, Lupin, tut es ihr gleich. Auf keinen Fall will ich hier noch länger bei der Frau bleiben und folge den Beiden, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Wir laufen mehrere Korridore entlang und schon nach dem zweiten kann ich nicht mehr sagen, wo genau das Zimmer lag, in dem ich mich mit dem Direktor unterhalten habe. Ich muss sagen, dass das Schloss so ziemlich das seltsamste Gebäude ist, das ich bis jetzt gesehen habe (zugegeben viele Gebäude sind das nicht). An den Wänden hängen Gemälde und Portraits, die sich nicht nur bewegen können, wie in der Zeitung, sondern auch reden und ihre Rahmen verlassen. Noch dazu gibt es Treppen, die ihre Richtung wechseln und Treppenstufen, die plötzlich verschwinden, wenn man auf sie tritt. Trotzdem lasse ich mir nichts von meiner Bewunderung anmerken und folge den beiden Vertrauensschülern wortlos.

Auch Lily und Remus schweigen beide. Sie scheinen nicht wirklich zu wissen, was sie sagen sollen. Nach einiger Zeit kommen wir in eine große Halle von der mehrere Gänge und Treppen abgehen. „Das ist die Eingangshalle", sagt Lily und macht eine ausladende Bewegung. „Wenn du durch diese große Holztür dahinten gehst, kommst du nach draußen und wenn du diesen Gang da nimmst", sie deutet auf einen schlecht beleuchteten Gang „Kommst du in die Gewölbekeller. In denen wird Zaubertränke von Prof. Slughorn unterrichtet."

Wir verlassen die Eingangshalle und gehen durch eine Flügeltür in eine andere große Halle. Als ich an die Decke sehe, klappt mir der Mund auf. Es scheint, als würde es keine Decke geben. Über uns strahlt die noch blasse Morgensonne und ein schöner blauer Himmel. „Das ist die Große Halle. Sie ist unser Speisesaal und die Festhalle zugleich. Der Tisch da ganz rechts ist der Tisch von Gryffindor und der da vorne ist der Tisch von den Lehrern. Die Decke ist übrigens nur verzaubert. Wir sitzen hier also nicht unter freiem Himmel." Ich nicke fasziniert, fange mich aber gleich wieder. Die sollen sich ja nichts auf ihr ach so tolles Schloss einbilden. Wir gehen wieder aus der Großen Halle raus und danach zeigen sie mir verschiedene Klassen- und Lehrerzimmer. Keines von den Zimmern kann ich mir merken. Das Schloss ist zu groß und mir fehlt einfach das Interesse. Wir kommen an einem schwarzen Brett vorbei, an dem eine menge Zettel und Aushänge hängen. Lily und Remus halten an und schauen, ob es etwas Neues gibt. Gelangweilt stehe ich daneben und lese die verschiedenen Aufrufe. „NEUER ZAUBERSCHACHCLUB, SUCHT MITGLIEDER" heißt es auf einem zerknitterten Pergament.

„Hey, nächstes Wochenende dürfen wir nach Hogsmeade", sagt Remus plötzlich und grinst. „Super, das passt perfekt. Ich muss nämlich noch ein Geschenk für meine Mum kaufen. Sie hat bald Geburtstag und sie liebt die Süßigkeiten vom Honigstopf", lächelt Lily. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu Petunia." Lilys Lächeln erstirbt. „Sobald sie irgendetwas aus der Zaubererwelt sieht, flippt sie völlig aus. Man könnte meinen nach fünf Jahren würde sie sich endlich mal daran gewöhnen..." Sie seufzt.

„Sei doch froh, dass nur deine Schwester nicht verkraftet, dass du eine Hexe bist. Es kommt echt nicht selten vor, dass Muggelfamilien ihre Kinder verstoßen, nur weil sie anders sind", tröstet Remus sie und legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Wie wahr, wie wahr... denke ich und erinnere mich an meinen Vater, der auch von seiner Familie verstoßen wurde, nur weil er anders war.

Die Schulführung endet vor einem Portrait einer ziemlich dicken, in rosa gekleideten Dame. Auch sie kann sich bewegen und sprechen. „Das ist die Fette Dame. Sie schützt den Zugang zum Gryffindorturm durch ein Passwort, das du ihr sagen musst. Das Passwort wird von uns Vertrauensschülern festgelegt und du darfst es niemandem aus den anderen Häusern sagen", erklärt Remus mir. „Schnatz", sagt er dann und das Portrait klappt zur Seite.

„Müsst ihr nicht im Unterricht sein?", fragt die Fette Dame und betrachtet uns neugierig.

„Nein, wir sind bis zum Mittagessen vom Unterricht befreit", antwortet Lily und schiebt mich durch das runde Loch in der Wand, dass das Bild freigelegt hat. Ich finde mich in einem runden, gemütlichen Raum wieder. Hier gibt es einen Kamin, Sessel, ein paar Tische und an der steinernen Wand hängen rot, gelbe Teppiche mit einem Löwen drauf. „Hier ist der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors", meint Lily und ein leichter Stolz schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit. „Hier hält man sich meistens auf, wenn der Unterricht zu Ende ist", fügt Remus noch hinzu. „Oder in der Bibliothek", wirft Lily ein.

„Es gibt eine Bibliothek hier?", frage ich sofort und hätte mir danach am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Ich habe mir eigentlich geschworen nicht mit diesen Leuten zu sprechen.

„Stimmt, das haben wir vergessen dir zu zeigen", meint Lily und schlägt sich an die Stirn. „Dabei ist das einer der wichtigsten Räume in Hogwarts! Weißt du was? Wir zeigen sie dir später, nach dem Mittagessen. Jetzt zeig ich dir erst einmal, wo du schlafen wirst", sie winkt mich zu einer Wendeltreppe und ich folge ihr. Oben angekommen ist wieder ein Korridor, mit sieben Türen. Lily führt mich zu der letzten und öffnet diese. Dahinter liegt ein freundliches, helles Zimmer mit sechs riesigen Himmelbetten. An dem hintersten Bett steht der Koffer, den Dorothea bei sich gehabt hatte.

Das ist also mein Bett. Eigentlich kann ich mit der Lage meines Bettes sehr zufrieden sein. Es liegt direkt neben einem Fenster mit Blick auf einen großen See, der friedlich in der morgendlichen Sonne glitzert. „Hier ist das Schlafzimmer. Du teilst es mit den anderen Gryffindor- Mädchen aus deinem Jahrgang. Du wirst dich bestimmt gut mit ihnen verstehen. Ich kenne ein paar von denen und die sind echt total nett."

Am liebsten würde ich Lily sagen, dass sie sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern sollte und dass ich mich überhaupt nicht mit irgendwelchen Mädchen anfreunden wollte. Stattdessen zucke ich nur mit den Schultern und gehe zu meinem Bett. Erst jetzt fällt mir das kleine Schränkchen daneben auf.

„Darein kannst du deine Kleider und so tun", erklärt Lily. Ich nicke langsam und sie versteht: „Ich lass dich dann mal in Ruhe auspacken, okay? Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich bin bei Remus unten im Gemeinschaftsraum", damit dreht sie sich um und verlässt mit wehendem Umhang das Zimmer.

Ich bin froh, wieder alleine zu sein, denn ich muss erst einmal meine Gedanken ordnen. In den letzten Stunden ist viel passiert. Ich setze mich auf das Bett und wickle eine blonde Haarsträhne um meinen Finger. Prof. Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass um das Schloss ein Bann gelegt wurde, dass ich nicht abhauen kann und an Vollmond soll ich in eine kleine Hütte eingesperrt werden, zusammen mit einem anderen Werwolf. Das kann ja lustig werden. Mir ist klar, dass ich den Bann nicht austricksen kann, aber Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass, wenn ich mich gut benehme, der Zauberbann vielleicht wieder aufgehoben wird. Sonst bin ich eigentlich nicht so naiv um zu glauben, dass das Zaubereiministerium freiwillig einen Werwolf wieder auf freien Fuß setzt, wo sie doch so viel Mühe hatten um ihn einzufangen, doch gerade ist das meine einzige Hoffnung. Ich seufze zum bestimmt zehnten Mal heute und mache mich daran meine Kleider in das Schränkchen zu räumen. Ein paar von meinen Sachen von zuhause sind auch in dem Koffer. Sogar mein Lieblings- Sweatshirt ist dabei. Ich drücke mein Gesicht in den flauschigen Stoff und sauge seinen Duft ein. Er riecht nach zuhause. Nach Holz und dem Waschpulver, mit dem meine Mutter immer wäscht. Augenblicklich schießen mir die Tränen in die Augen und schreckliches Heimweh erfasst mich. Was, wenn ich meine Familie nie wieder sehen würde? Ich schlucke und wische mir mit der Faust die Tränen weg, die schon wieder meine Wangen herunter laufen.

 _Schluss jetzt, Ylva. Wenn du hier wieder raus kommen willst, musst du stark sein_ , rufe ich mich zur Ordnung und zwinge mich meinen Koffer weiter auszuräumen. Viel zu schnell bin ich fertig. Nun stehe ich da und weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll. Runter zu den Vertrauensschülern gehen? Nein, auf keinen Fall. Die Bücher, die ich bekommen habe, liegen auf dem Schränkchen und weil ich nichts besseres zu tun habe, nehme ich das Buch, das zuoberst liegt: Es ist Verwandlung für Anfänger, das Buch, das ich schon durchgelesen habe. Plötzlich kommt mir eine Idee. In dem Koffer befindet sich auch mein Zauberstab. Ich habe ihn achtlos in eine Schublade gesteckt, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich mit ihm anfangen soll, doch nun weiß ich es: Ich könnte ja mal nur so zum Spaß einen Zauberspruch probieren. Ich krame in der Schublade, bis ich die Schachtel mit dem Zauberstab finde und hole sie heraus. Vorsichtig öffne ich sie und da, auf schwarzem Samt, liegt er: Mein Zauberstab. Ehrfürchtig nehme ich ihn aus der Schachtel und lege ihn vor mich auf die Bettdecke. Dann ziehe ich das Buch _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1_ aus dem Stapel. Das Buch habe ich zwar noch nicht gelesen, doch – soviel habe ich verstanden – die Verwandlung von Gegenständen ist eine komplizierte Sache und für den Anfang wahrscheinlich noch zu schwer für mich. Ich schlage die erste Seite des Buches auf und suche den ersten Zauberspruch. Doch auf den ersten zehn Seiten werde ich nicht fündig. Erst auf Seite elf steht der erste Zauberspruch, den ich zudem auch noch ziemlich nützlich finde. Auf der Seite steht:

„Reparo" (lat reparare = wiederherstellen) ist ein einfacher Zauberspruch, der so gut wie alles reparieren kann.

 **So geht's:** Halten Sie ihren Zauberstab locker in der Hand und deuten mit ihm auf den Gegenstand, den Sie reparieren wollen. Dann tippen Sie diesen Gegenstand leicht mit Ihrem Zauberstab an und sagen laut und deutlich: _ Reparo_

Wenn der Zauberspruch geglückt ist, ist der Gegenstand, auf den der Zauberspruch angewendet wurde wieder wie neu.

Ich ziehe meinen Umhang aus, der an ein paar Stellen schon geflickt wurde und lege ihn vor mich. Dann nehme ich meinen Zauberstab in die Hand, tippe einen Flicken auf dem Umhang an und sage wie in dem Buch beschrieben laut und deutlich: „Reparo."

Ein warmes Glücksgefühl breitet sich in mir aus, als der Flicken weg fliegt und das Loch, das darunter zum Vorschein kommt sich wieder zusammen fügt. Ich bessere mit diesem Zauberspruch meine gesamte Garderobe aus und freue mich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn der Zauber klappt. Gerade will ich einen neuen Zauberspruch ausprobieren („Alohomora"), als Lily wieder ins Zimmer kommt.

„Komm, es gibt jetzt Mittagessen. Wenn wir uns beeilen sind wir die Ersten."

Ich habe einen tierische Hunger, deshalb springe ich auf und folge Lily auf den Gang nach draußen.

„Was hast du denn so lange getrieben?", fragt sie mich neugierig. Ich antworte nicht und schaue auf meine Schuhe. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich außerhalb des Unterrichts überhaupt zaubern darf. Nun ist es an Lily zu seufzen: „Kann ja sein, dass du schüchtern bist, Ylva, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass du überhaupt keine Lust hast dich mit mir zu unterhalten. Wenn ich irgendetwas falsches gesagt habe, tut es mir leid, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was es war." Ich tue so, als ob ich sie nicht gehört hätte und laufe stur geradeaus schauend die Wendeltreppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Remus Lupin, der andere Vertrauensschüler, ist immer noch da. Er sitzt mit ausgestreckten Beinen und geschlossenen Augen in einem der Sessel. Als er mich die Treppe herunterkommen hört, öffnet er seine Augen und lächelt mir aufmunternd zu. Ich lächle nicht zurück.

Wir sind wirklich die ersten in der großen Halle. Jeder von uns schnappt sich einen Teller und holt sich etwas von dem Essen. Es gibt Kartoffelbrei mit Soße und Schweinekoteletts. Kein schlechtes Essen, wie ich finde. Besonders im Vergleich zu den Haferflocken im Zaubereiministerium...

Ich bin so beschäftigt mit essen, dass ich nur am Rand bemerke, wie sich die Große Halle langsam füllt.

„Ist das die Neue?", fragt plötzlich eine Jungenstimme. Ich schaue auf um zu sehen, wem die Stimme gehört. Neben Lupin, der mir gegenüber sitzt, sind drei weitere Jungen von etwa fünfzehn Jahren gekommen. Der, der gesprochen hat, ist ein gut aussehender, schlanker Junge mit dunklem Haar und einem verschlagenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Jep, das ist Ylva Stone", antwortet Remus. „Und warum kommt sie erst jetzt nach Hogwarts?", fragt ein anderer Junge, mit völlig zerzaustem schwarzen Haar.

„Keine Ahnung. Wenn's dich interessiert, dann frag sie doch einfach", erwidert Lupin genervt. Und genau das tut der Junge dann auch: „Hey, du. Ylva. Warum kommst du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts?", spricht er mich an. Ich hebe meinen Blick und schaue ihn feindselig an: „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", fauche ich und widme mich wieder meinem Kartoffelbrei. Der Junge scheint ziemlich verblüfft zu sein von mir so angefahren zu werden, doch seine Freunde scheinen das ziemlich lustig zu finden, sie lachen und der Gutaussehende spottet: „Tja, James, das ist schon das zweite Mädchen, das dich abblitzen lässt. Langsam würde ich mir Gedanken machen." Der Junge, James, gibt ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und murrt: „Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Sirius."

Es kann sein, dass ich mich täusche, aber ich glaube, Lily, die neben mir sitzt, wurde bei den Worten von Sirius ein wenig rot. Nun wendet sie sich zu mir. „Nach dem Essen, haben wir noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde Pause, bevor der Unterricht beginnt. In der Zeit kann ich dir die Bibliothek zeigen, wenn du willst und dich danach zu dem Klassenzimmer bringen, in dem du als nächstes Unterricht haben wirst." Ich schrecke auf. Habe ich mich gerade verhört? Hat Lily gerade wirklich gesagt, dass ich heute noch Unterricht haben würde. Lily scheint schon wieder meine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn sie sagt beruhigend: „Keine Angst, heute Mittag sind nur noch vier Stunden Unterricht. Das schaffst du schon. Glaub mir, der Unterricht hier ist echt spannend. Warte mal: Hey Alicia!" Ein Mädchen, das ein paar Plätze weiter sitzt und so alt wie ich sein muss, schaut auf. „Was für Fächer habt ihr heute noch?", fragt Lily sie.

„Doppelstunde Zauberkunst und danach eine Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei", antwortet das Mädchen wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Lily bedankt sich und wendet sich wieder zu mir.

„Siehst du? Zauberkunst habt ihr bei Prof. Flitwick. Der ist echt in Ordnung und Geschichte der Zauberei wird von Prof. Binns unterrichtet. Du darfst nicht erschrecken, er ist ein Geist und er macht den so ziemlich langweiligsten Unterricht in ganz Hogwarts, aber es gibt trotzdem schlimmeres als ihn." Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. Einen Geist als Lehrer, na das kann ja interessant werden...

"„Also, kommst du?", fragt Lily und steht auf. Obwohl ich locker noch mal einen ganzen Teller Kartoffelbrei essen könnte, stehe ich auf und folge ihr. Ich bin zu gespannt auf die Bibliothek.

Wir gehen in den dritten Stock und halten vor einer schweren Tür. „In der Bibliothek musst du ganz leise sein, sonst bekommst du richtig Ärger von der Bibliothekarin. Mit der ist nicht zu spaßen." Ich nicke hastig und Lily öffnet die Tür. Dahinter befindet sich mein persönliches Paradies: In hohen Regalen stehen tausende von Büchern, dicke, dünne, alte, neue,... Zwischen den Regalen sind Tische, an denen ein paar Schüler sitzen und still ihre Hausaufgaben machen oder lesen. Ohne weiter auf Lily zu achten, gehe ich zu dem Regal, das direkt neben mir steht: Es hat bestimmt zehn Stockwerke und über siebzig Bücher in sich. Vorsichtig streiche ich über die zum Teil verstaubten Buchrücken und ziehe ein besonders Dickes heraus: So jagst du deinen Freunden einen Schrecken ein: gruselige Flüche für Anfänger, lautet der Titel. Das spricht mich nicht wirklich an und ich stelle das Buch wieder zur Seite.

„Dahinten ist außerdem die Verbotene Abteilung. Darin sind Bücher, die unter anderem die schwarze Magie lehren. Man darf da nur rein, wenn du die Erlaubnis von einem Lehrer hast." Begierig schaue ich zu dem Teil der Bibliothek, der mit einem Band abgesperrt ist. Wenn da nicht ein Buch ist, in dem steht, wie ich mich an dem Ministerium rächen kann, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Lily folgt meinem Blick und schüttelt den Kopf. „Vergiss es, Ylva. Erstklässlern geben die Lehrer erst recht nicht die Erlaubnis in die Verbotene Abteilung zu gehen, glaub mir." Dann schaut sie auf ihre Uhr und bemerkt: „Komm, wir müssen noch deine Sachen aus dem Gryffindor- Turm holen" und zieht mich aus der Bibliothek.


	4. Es gibt immer einen Haken

Nachdem wir meine neue Schultasche aus dem Schlafzimmer geholt haben, bringt Lily mich zu dem Klassenzimmer, in dem ich als nächsten Unterricht habe. Bevor ich das Zimmer betrete, lächelt Lily mir noch einmal zu und wünscht mir viel Glück, dann geht sie. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Tür und husche in den Raum. Es sind schon ein paar andere Schüler da, doch von dem Lehrer, Prof. Flitwick, ist nichts zu sehen. Ich suche nach einem freien Tisch, der so weit wie möglich hinten liegt, und finde einen herrlich abgelegenen Einzeltisch in der Ecke. Ich setzte mich und packe meine Tasche aus, hole die Schreibfeder und das Buch Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1 heraus. Ich bin so beschäftigt, dass mir nicht auffällt, wie gebannt mich die Anderen anstarren. Schließlich betritt Prof. Flitwick das Klassenzimmer. Er ist so klein, dass er mir allerhöchstens bis zur Schulter reicht und dabei bin ich schon überdurchschnittlich klein. Als er mich sieht, schenkt er mir ein strahlendes Lächeln und verkündet der Klasse:

„Wir haben seit heute eine neue Mitschülerin, Miss Ylva Stone, bitte seit so lieb und helft ihr, wenn sie etwas im Unterricht nicht versteht."

Alle drehen sich zu mir um und ich starre verlegen auf den Tisch. Dann beginnt der Unterricht. Prof. Flitwick teilt uns kleine Schachteln aus, die verschlossen sind. Und erklärt uns dann: „Heute lernen wir einen Zauberspruch, der die meisten Türen, Fenster und Schlösser öffnet. Er lautet: „Alohomora." Ich muss kurz lächeln, weil ich genau diesen Zauberspruch vorhin noch ausprobieren wollte. Der Professor bringt uns bei, wie wir unseren Zauberstab halten müssen, dann sagt er: „Nun können Sie ihn an den Kästchen vor Ihnen ausprobieren. Ich werde herum gehen und helfen."

Ich nehme meine Zauberstab und probiere ihn genau so zu halten, wie Prof. Flitwick erklärt hat, dann richte ich ihn auf das Schloss von dem Kästchen und sage laut und deutlich: „Alohomora." Mit einem leisen Klick öffnet sich die Schachtel und ich kann nicht anders, ich muss einfach triumphierend lächeln. Prof. Flitwick, der ganz in der Nähe von mir steht, kommt zu mir und ruft entzückt in die Klasse: „Schauen Sie alle einmal her: Miss Stone hat es geschafft. Sehr, sehr gut: 5 Punkte für Gryffindor." Ich spüre, dass ich vor Stolz ein wenig rot werde und denke gleichzeitig daran, was meine Eltern dazu sagen würden, bestimmt wären sie enttäuscht, wenn sie wüssten, dass es mich mit Stolz erfüllt, einen Zauberspruch hinzu bekommen...

Den Rest der Stunde hab ich nichts mehr zu tun und schaue den Anderen zu, wie sie probieren ihre Schachteln auf zu bekommen. Viele, wie zum Beispiel das Mädchen, das Lily vorhin wegen den Unterrichtsstunden gefragt hatte (wie hieß sie noch gleich?), schaffen es die Kiste nach dem zweiten oder dritten Anlauf zu öffnen, doch es gibt auch ein paar, die schon mit diesem einfachen Zauber Schwierigkeiten haben. Wie der Junge vor mir: Egal, was er mit seinen Zauberstab macht, er schafft es einfach nicht die Kiste zu öffnen. Gegen Ende der Stunde ist er so frustriert, dass er mit seinem Zauberstab wütend gegen die Kiste schlägt. Prompt sprengt es diese in tausend Stücke. Ein Holzsplitter fliegt dem Jungen, sofern ich das von hinten beurteilen kann, voll in seine Augen. Vom Schmerz gepeinigt, schreit er auf und Prof. Flitwick eilt zu ihm.

„Die Stunde ist beendet, ich bringe Mr Adwin in den Krankenflügel. Kann einer von Ihnen ihn für die nächsten Stunden entschuldigen?" Ein anderer Junge meldet sich.

„Danke, Mr Johnson", Prof. Flitwick führt den immer noch schreienden Jungen aus dem Zimmer und alle Anderen in der Klasse fangen an zu reden und zu lachen. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie sie über so etwas lachen können. Vielleicht würde der Junge nie wieder sehen können. Ich höre, wie der Junge, der sich vorhin gemeldet hatte zu einem anderen sagt: „Das war ja mal wieder typisch Sam. Hey, wir sind gerade mal ein paar Wochen auf dieser Schule und er schafft es sich zum vierten Mal in den Krankenflügel einliefern zu lassen." Ungläubig schüttele ich meinen Kopf, packe meine Sachen zusammen und folge den Anderen aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Als nächstes haben wir Unterricht bei einem Geist: Geschichte der Zauberei. Ein Fach, bei dem ich punkten kann, schließlich hat meine Mutter mich das auch unterrichtet. Leider stellt sich der Unterricht bei Prof. Binns als wirklich total langweilig heraus. Binns stellt keine Fragen oder lässt uns Aufgaben lösen, nein, er rattert einfach nur Daten und Ereignisse runter, die wir uns notieren müssen. Nach einiger Zeit, gebe ich es auf mitzuschreiben und lehne mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück. Das, was der Professor sagt, weiß ich schon alles.

Froh, dass die Stunde zu Ende ist, verlasse ich eilends das Klassenzimmer. Draußen wartet Lily schon auf mich.

„Und? Wie war dein Unterricht so? Bist du mitgekommen?" fragt sie mich interessiert. Ich zucke mit meinen Schultern. Eigentlich habe ich keine große Lust mich zu unterhalten, doch langsam kommt es mir unfair gegenüber Lily vor, wenn ich dauernd so abweisend bin. Also beschließe ich mein Schweigen zu brechen.

„Zauberkunst ist sehr spannend. Wir haben heute Alohomora gelernt" sage ich leise. „Ein Junge, Sam Adwin, hat seine Schatulle in die Luft gesprengt und einen Splitter ins Auge bekommen" fahre ich fort. Lily scheint erstaunt über die Tatsache, dass ich mit ihr rede, deshalb beeilt sie sich zu fragen: „Geht es Sam denn wieder besser? Du musst wissen, er ist ein wenig, na ja- tollpatschig. Aber sonst ist er ein echt netter Typ." „Prof. Flitwick hat ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht" antworte ich auf ihre Frage. Lily nickt und meint dann: „Du wirst sehen, morgen ist er bestimmt schon wieder auf den Beinen." Ich nicke, es ist mir herzlich egal, ob oder wann der Junge wieder auf den Beinen ist, doch ich sage nichts.

Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen verbringe ich damit, das Gelände von Hogwarts zu erkunden. Obwohl ich mir alle Mühe gebe, Sachen zu finden, die mich an Hogwarts stören, muss ich zugeben, dass es eine tolle Lage hat: Ein paar Meter von dem Schloss entfernt, liegt ein riesiger See. Einmal sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel einen Tentakel, der aus dem dunkelblauen Wasser schaut, doch als ich genauer hinsehe ist er wieder verschwunden. Etwas weiter weg, grenzt ein dunkel aussehender Wald an die offene Wiese, auf der das Schloss steht. _Das muss der Verbotene Wald sein_ , denke ich. Von Weitem erinnert er mich an den Wald, in dem ich bis vor ein paar Tagen noch gelebt habe. Am liebsten würde ich ihn betreten und mich darin verstecken. Ich gehöre in den Wald, nicht in eine Schule. Ich muss frei sein. Eine leise, spöttische Stimme in mir aber sagt: _Wann warst du jemals frei? Bei deinen Eltern? Du sahst den Wald doch immer als Gefängnis, hast immer davon geträumt weg zu gehen. Und nun? Nun bist du auf einer Schule mit anderen Zauberern zusammen. Du willst es nicht wahr haben, aber du gehörst hier hin._

Ich schüttele meinen Kopf und gebiete der Stimme aufzuhören. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie so etwas über mein früheres Leben sagt, sie versteht nichts, gar nichts. Schon wieder kommen mir die Tränen, doch ich wische sie weg, bevor sie an meinen Wangen herunter rinnen können. _Ich muss stark sein_ , sage ich mir, immer und immer wieder. _Ich muss stark sein._

Langsam schlendere ich umher, ohne richtiges Ziel. Ich schaue mir die Gewächshäuser an und staune über die Vielzahl der Pflanzen. Ein paar von den Gewächsen kenne ich, aber die Meisten sind mir fremd. Ich muss an meine Mutter denken und lächle bei dem Gedanken, was sie zu den vielen Pflanzen sagen würde. Mum liebte Pflanzen über alles... _Liebte?_ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, als ich mich dabei erwische, dass ich schon in Vergangenheit von meiner Mutter rede, als wäre sie nicht mehr am Leben... Danach verlasse ich das Gewächshaus und laufe wieder zum See. Das blaue Wasser schimmert und glitzert in den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne. Ich setzte mich ganz nah ans Wasser und lasse meine Schuhsohlen gerade so die Wasseroberfläche berühren. Immer wieder frage ich mich, was wohl die Anderen jetzt machen? Ist Ivo jetzt wirklich in einer Pflegefamilie? Sind meine Eltern noch zusammen, oder haben sie sich getrennt, um nach uns zu suchen... Warte, nach mir müssen sie gar nicht suchen. Teiggesicht hatte doch gesagt wohin er mich bringt: _„Ihre Tochter Ylva wird nach Hogwarts gebracht, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei"_ , höre ich seine Stimme sagen. Bestimmt sind Mum und Dad schon auf dem Weg hier her, ich muss nur noch warten. Alles wird gut werden, doch trotzdem fühle ich mich immer noch bedrückt, als gäbe es einen Haken an der ganzen Sache, klar der Zauberbann wird ein Problem sein, aber, da ist noch etwas Anderes... Ich zerbreche mir mindestens eine Stunde den Kopf darüber, wo das Problem liegen könnte, komme aber zu keinem sinnvollen Ergebnis.

„Ylva, da bist du ja! Ich hab dich schon im ganzen Schloss gesucht! Wo warst du?" empfängt mich Lily beim Abendessen.

„Ich war draußen am See", sage ich knapp und lade mir Essen auf meinen Teller. Lily merkt, dass ich keine Lust auf Reden habe und lässt mich in Ruhe, dafür bin ich ihr sehr dankbar. Neugierig lausche ich den anderen Gesprächen um mich herum. Lily unterhält sich mit einer Schülerin, die neben ihr sitzt. Sie reden über einen Zauberspruch, den sie anscheinend heute durchgenommen haben. Ich wende mich bald von dem Gespräch ab, weil ich sowieso nichts davon verstehe.

Ein paar Plätze weiter unterhalten sich ein paar Jungen lautstark über Quidditch. Der Junge, der sich so über Sam Adwin lustig gemacht hat, sagt gerade übermütig: „Übermorgen, wenn die Sichtung der neuen Quidditchspieler statt findet, werde ich auf jeden Fall mitmachen. Ich spiele schon seit Jahren Quidditch und wäre bestimmt ein guter Jäger. Sucher könnte ich auch werden, ich hab bis jetzt jeden Schnatz gefangen." Ein Junge neben ihm, der auch in unserer Klasse ist, wirft ihm einen bewundernden Blick zu. „Ich bin noch nie geflogen, bis auf das eine Mal im Flugunterricht", sagt er enttäuscht.

„Jaah, fliegen ist echt nicht für Jeden etwas" sagt der andere genüsslich. „Man muss es schon im Blut haben."

„Und du hast es im Blut? Das ich nicht lache, Anthony" sagt Alicia, die auch im selben Jahrgang ist, wie ich. „Als wir Flugunterricht hatten, konntest du dich doch kaum auf dem Besen halten" fährt sie fort und lacht hämisch. Ihre Freundin, Clarissa (oder so?) fällt in ihr Lachen mit ein und Anthony Johnson wird rot. Auch ich lächle und spüre einen Anflug von Sympathie für Alicia. Die löst sich aber wieder in Luft auf, als sie auf mich aufmerksam wird. Sie schaut zu mir herüber und fragt laut:

„Ylva? Warum kommst du eigentlich erst jetzt?" Die Blicke aller Personen in meiner Nähe ruhen jetzt auf mir. Ich muss antworten, sonst wird bestimmt irgendjemand misstrauisch und fängt an nach zu forschen, woher ich komme, das wäre eine Katastrophe.

„Ich... Ich komme aus Amerika, meine Familie ist erst vor ein paar Wochen nach England gezogen und sie wollten, dass ich auf eine Schule in ihrer Nähe gehe" lüge ich, ohne rot zu Antwort scheint Alicia zu befriedigen. „Bist du in Amerika auch schon auf eine Schule gegangen?" fragt sie weiter. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und erkläre ihr etwas, von wegen meine Eltern fanden es dumm mich nur für ein Jahr auf eine andere Schule zu bringen. Mit dieser Antwort scheint sie zufrieden und fragt nicht weiter, zum Glück!

Nach dem Essen gehe ich noch einmal in die Bibliothek und leihe mir ein paar Bücher aus. Darunter _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ , ein dickes Buch, mit fast 2000 Seiten. Während alle anderen Schüler noch im Gemeinschaftsraum Hausaufgaben machen, oder miteinander reden, bin ich schon im Schlafsaal und lese. In _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ werde ich fündig. Jetzt weiß ich, was mir so ein ungutes Gefühl gemacht hat, als ich daran dachte, dass meine Eltern mich suchen werden: Sie können mich nicht finden. Hier steht es auf schwarz und weiß:

 _Wie viele magische Gebäude, umgibt Hogwarts ein Schutzzauber, der ihn vor unerwünschten Besuchern, besonders Muggeln schützt: Alle Menschen, die Hogwarts nie gezeigt bekommen haben, sehen an der Stelle, an der Hogwarts steht ein altes, eingefallenes Schloss -_

So viel zu dem Gedanken, Mum und Dad werden mich hier heraus holen. Scheiße... Sie können mich nicht finden. Selbst, wenn sie direkt vor dem Schloss stehen würden, könnten sie mich nicht finden. _Ich muss mir alleine helfen_ , dieser Gedanke kommt, ist eine Gewissheit. Ich atme tief durch. Gut, irgendwie würde ich das schon schaffen. Irgendwann würde das Zaubereiministerium den Bann aufheben, der mich an dieses Schloss fesselt und dann würde ich abhauen. Bis dahin würde ich lernen. Ich würde so viel lernen, wie kein Schüler vor mir und wenn ich hier raus komme, dann werde ich dem Ministerium gegenübertreten und dann würden sie sich wünschen, sie hätten mir nie das Zaubern beigebracht, das schwöre ich mir, schwöre es dem Ministerium.


End file.
